In web 2.0 applications, JSON is one of the supported data exchange formats between the client and server (e.g. REST services). The server serializes complex data models (e.g. Java object) into the JSON data. In the client (e.g. Web Browser) the JSON data gets transformed into client data model objects (e.g. JavaScript objects).
Typically, the client model objects are used to display the data in the HTML page. The data may be displayed as read-only or may be populated into an editable HTML form.
In the classical mechanism, HTML form fields are associated to a single level data model (e.g. JavaScript object). Changes made to form fields at the client can be “submitted”, which results in the data model changes being sent back to the server. However, currently there is no known mechanism for HTML form fields to be associated to composite data models. The composite data model groups multiple data models in a parent-child relationship. Additionally there is no known mechanism to submit (i.e., to a server) a composite data model associated with a single HTML form.